Visitors Super Lana 10
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Clark, Lana and their friends plan a party for Chloe at the Talon, Arighatto, Lionel and the Black Hand crash it. A certain someone intervenes but will he do so in time? (please r & r)


Visitors (Super Lana 10)  
David J. Duncan  
July 2004  


  
Rating R (violence, language) Pairings: Clana, Martha-Jonathan some Chlex Notes: Smallville and its characters belong to DC and the WB. All other characters and scenarios are mine. Please send comments to dante0220yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 1  
[Los Angeles—a week following "Transitions"]  
  
The night sky remained clear along the Pacific coast, as cool ocean breezes caressed the land. Just a few stray clouds obscured the starlight above.  
  
Within a downtown skyscraper, the High Leader brooded about his group's next move. In the time since the Metropolis debacle, the Black Hand relocated its operations here and Tokyo, allowing for a cooling off period in the Midwest. Unfortunately, the renegades' attempt on Lionel Luthor proved that strategy's inadequacies unnervingly well, revealing a rift within the ranks.   
  
As such, Hansei Arighatto had dealt with this revolt, snuffing it out mercilessly. Both he and his new "mystery associate" were proving beneficial in many ways. _It's almost as if he knows us. How would that be? _Hearing the phone ring, he picked it up. "Yes?"  
  
"High Leader, this is Samurai," Arighatto replied. "Everything's coming together nicely."  
  
"You've dealt with the loose ends, I trust?"   
  
The samurai reported. "The diseased limbs have been severed. One other thing awaits our attention. My daughter. I'll have her back."  
  
"Yes, we've agreed on that. In exchange for your services, especially in quelling the recent situation, you shall have what you require. When will this happen?" the High Leader agreed.  
  
"In three days' time. This time, I'll be prepared for anything," Arighatto confirmed, seething over the emancipation. "Nobody takes anything from me!"  
  
"And if those masked brats show up?"   
  
"I'm ready for them," Arighatto confirmed. "I have new information on them."  
  
"Really? Interesting. If possible, take them alive. All of them," the overlord noted, emphasizing the last point.  
  
"The Princess and Lex Luthor as well? As you wish, High Leader. I'll contact you once we've accomplished the mission. Samurai out," he concluded, hanging up.  
  
_Yes. This could be very profitable indeed…if he pulls it off._ With that, the High Leader went back to planning another operation.  
  
Arighatto turned to the corner. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Lionel Luthor stared at him from the shadows. His orange eyes and mouth were his only remaining distinguishing features left to him. "I saw it in their subconscious. The meteors will work."  
  
The warrior held up the damaged kitana from the museum heist. A green space rock had once sat on its handle. In that encounter, the weapon had taken its toll on the masked ones through its special blade. If his associate was correct, the kryptonite had wrecked equal damage. "I'll have this repaired when we get to Metropolis."  
  
Lionel donned his special cape and pulled the hood over his head. Since the accident, he had learned to conceal his face lest he unleash his powers on an undeserving victim. "Do that. And what about the warning?"  
  
"What about it? You're imagining things, Lionel," Arighatto disagreed, feinting over and over with the blade.   
  
"There's only one person who could do that," the former businessman countered.  
  
"And I killed him along with the rest of his brood the day I took Miranda," the samurai retorted. "Even if his pet demon's lurking about, I don't fear ghosts. Neither should you."  
  
"Just the same, I'm happy to see that High Leader has agreed to fund my Level Three projects again," Lionel noted.  
  
"Yes, yes…why do you insist on distorting nature?" Arighatto glared at him. "Are there enough freaks running around? Present company excluded of course."  
  
"Of course. Let's say that this particular subject could be useful, especially if he's back from the dead."  
  
Arighatto focused, turning his hand rock hard and breaking a concrete block in two. "If he is, that will be him. Now come; our plane awaits!"  
  
[Three Days later—Amherst, MA]  
  
Across the country, summer had descended on the college town. While most students went home to work their jobs and be with their families for the season, a few remained for summer school. In addition, the regular residents kept their shops open and lived peaceably.  
  
In the midst of the medium-sized crowd, one figure holding two flower arrangements walked by himself. He didn't look left or right. Occasionally, he would wave to someone walking past; however people mostly avoided him and his wife. Turning right off of Pleasant Street, he headed east toward the cemetery and hurried in there. Weaving his way through the gravestones and monuments, he quickly found what he was looking for.  
  
In front of him, a pair of markers stood testament to those dearest to him; the ones who had been stolen from him on that terrible day in 1992.  
  
The day they were murdered.  
  
The day his niece disappeared.  
  
The day Arighatto gloated over him, leaving him and his alter ego broken and seething with rage.  
  
He quivered, trying to keep control over his emotions. "Hi, everyone. It's me as if you couldn't guess. I wanted to see how you were doing." He dusted off the stones and placed a bunch of fresh flowers in the holders. "I…I found her. Miri's alive. She's out in Smallville, Kansas. Remember where Dad and I had our spat? She's with the Kents so I know she's…okay. And Lillian's boy, Lex, is watching her and so is Steve Petersen. I'm going out there tonight with April."  
  
A gust of wind blew past him, making him perk his ears to the sky. "Arighatto?"   
  
He trembled before the smirk appeared on his face. "Ah'll deal w' him mahself! Don't ya'll worry 'bout nothin'!" Taking a deep breath, he calmed, allowing the Other to reassert control.  
  
"I haven't forgotten about that," he continued when he had composed himself enough to do so. On the second stone, he traced the three names there, thinking of his late wife and two little girls buried there. "I haven't forgotten, Angie. I won't. Angelina and Cassandra deserved better. Cassie, your Mom will be here tomorrow to see you. Sorry, Sweetheart, I…." He broke down, sobbing as he thought of all of them again. "I love you all. Take care." With that, he left, heading back for town.  
  
[Cappuccino Express]  
  
Meanwhile a tall and slender woman with dark black hair and eyes sat in the café, sipping on a cappuccino and waiting for her husband to arrive. April Dubois had learned to deal with a lot in life, especially where it concerned her family and husband. His "spells" were often difficult to deal with but she managed them. _I hope the visit went well this morning. At least we'll get to see Miri tommorrow. _That thought brought a smile to her face, as she recalled her husband's slightly improved mood over the past three days. _If anyone can bring some light back to him, it'll be Miri. Lord knows I try. Thank you, God, for letting me be with him though. Even if he is difficult, he's good to me. _   
  
"Hi, Honey," the man in question greeted, kissing her on the cheek. "Break or lunch?"  
  
"Neither. Amanda's running the shop so I can go with you, remember?" she reminded him, cracking a smile. "Going all absent minded professor on me again, are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he conceded. "I just want everything to be perfect, you know? She's gone through enough, April."  
  
"Dave, cut it out. Lex assured us that everything's fine. Leave it at that. Unless you know something you want to tell me?" she stated.  
  
"You Know Who's already been out there. He's ranting something about Lionel Luthor but the man's dead!" he indicated, starting on his mocha.  
  
"Well, there you go. I wish the Other would leave you alone," she lamented. "Come on; we need to pack and get to the airport."   
  
Chapter 2 [Smallville]  
  
[Kent Farm]  
  
Getting up with the sun, Lana raced from the Sullivans' place over to Clark's house. Today would be a busy day. Even with their gifts, there would be enough to do for them both. _I want this party to be perfect for Chloe. _   
  
_Now who's the worrywart?_ he asked telepathically.  
  
She could almost feel his grin. _Oh yeah? You'd be doing the same thing in my shoes, Mr. Kent.  
  
I probably would._ He walked out to meet her. "Mom's got breakfast going if you want some."  
  
After they kissed, she shook her head. "Maybe just some coffee. I already ate at the house."  
  
"Okay," he relented, leading her into the house.   
  
"Hi, Lana," Martha greeted. "Take a seat. We were just talking about the party tonight."  
  
"Mr. Luthor and I ordered the supplies yesterday," Miranda informed her boss. "The shipment should be here after 1. Your aunt's sending flowers with that truck. And oh yeah, I informed everyone that this is a surprise for the soon-to-be paroled prisoner. Is there anything else?"  
  
"How about making the Talon a hot spot?" Clark quipped. "After being cold turkey off of the Internet, you know Chloe'll be chomping at the bit to get back on."  
  
"Maybe next time. Budget doesn't allow for it yet," Lana countered. "Good idea though. I can't believe you got everything!"  
  
"I have my list and I checked it twice," the sensei cracked. "I want this to be perfect too." At that moment, they saw Steve standing at the door. "Steve, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he noted. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Certainly, what is it?" Martha wondered. "Is something wrong?"   
  
The agent cracked a smile. "Actually, no. Miri, you have the guest list made up?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of. Why?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"I hope you all don't mind but there need to be two more names on it," Steve declared, allowing his smile to grow wider. "Guess who's coming tonight?"  
  
"He's coming, isn't he?" Miranda guessed enthusiastically. When he nodded, she grinned and her eyes watered. "YES! Finally!"  
  
Lana inquired, "When did you hear about this?"  
  
"Last night. Lex's arranging for him and his wife to fly in as we speak. Rather than have it be a total shock, I thought I'd let you know. Just don't make it a big deal to everyone, all right? He'd rather keep his visit here low key."  
  
Clark stared incredulously at him. "Why? Everyone will be happy that Miri's got a relative, won't they?" Seeing his mother's expression, he asked, "Won't they?"  
  
"Dave made enemies out here a while back over the Talon," Martha indicated, once again seeing the standoff in her mind. "I agree with Steve. Let's keep it as calm as possible."  
  
"Anyhow, I need to check in with Lex, Jasmine and Abdul on security detail. See you all tonight." With that, the agent walked back out to his car and drove off.  
  
"What is this about, Mom? How could keeping the Talon open be such a big deal?" Clark wondered.  
  
"It's a story we don't need to tell now. Right now, let's allow Miranda to enjoy her uncle's visit," Martha asserted while setting out the plates of food. "Your Dad wanted to know what time we should be there."  
  
"About 6:45," Lana noted. "Mr. Sullivan's coming by with Chloe at 7 sharp."  
  
"She's also craving coffee too," Miranda presumed knowingly. "No Internet, _Torch_ or coffee. That hospital staff should be canonized for putting up with her." The smirk let them all know she was kidding.  
  
"Chores are all done around here," he pointed out. "Does Dad need help with anything?"  
  
"We're set. Just be back here around 4 so you can deal with things. If something comes up, let me know and I can milk the cows. Everything else could wait until tomorrow if necessary," Martha said.  
  
"Well then, I get a helper, don't I?" Lana eyed him, indicating he'd been "volunteered" for set up duty.  
  
"I think we'll have plenty to do," he noted.   
  
Then he and Lana heard Jor-El call, _I need to speak with you both. _   
  
"Now what?" Miranda wondered.  
  
"Jor-El. He wants something," Lana indicated. "Come on, Clark."  
  
After the super teens had left, Martha stared at Miranda and then at the door. _I hope there's nothing wrong._   
  
[Loft]  
  
Clark and Lana hustled into the barn and up into his private sanctuary. _What is it?  
  
You are in danger._ Jor-El's spirit "image" appeared in front of them. _It seems that someone knows about you.  
  
Knows? How? _She wondered, trying to think how they'd been so careful.  
  
"That's because someone followed you here through the spirit world," Laura pointed out as she appeared in front of them.  
  
"Mom?" Lana asked; her eyes going wide.  
  
"Yes, Lana, I'm here to warn you too. I learned of this four nights ago. An old friend told me," her mother's spirit informed them.  
  
"Who, Mrs. Lang?" Clark wondered.   
  
_Tell them._  
  
"The Protector told me," Laura continued.   
  
"But he's back in Massachusetts! How could he do that?" her daughter asked.  
  
"He can project himself over great distances," Laura explained. "In any event, you already know he'll be here tonight. Fortunately for you both."  
  
"Why?" Clark asked.  
  
"The spirits are restless. Apparently, your unknown enemy plans to strike soon. We don't know where or when. Just be ready," Laura advised before vanishing.  
  
_Be watchful. We all need to keep a sharper eye out—myself included._ With that, Jor-El vanished as well.  
  
Lana paced about the area. "I should call off the party."  
  
"Lana, we can't do that!" he argued. "Think about Chloe. She needs this. Maybe we should move it here or to Lex's?"  
  
"Agent Petersen said that he's going over the security detail. I assume that means we'll be okay," she hoped. "Clark, if there is trouble, how can we deal with it in front of everyone?"  
  
He embraced her, hoping for the best. "Let's think positively, all right?"  
  
She nodded but still felt uneasy about the warning.   
  
Chapter 3 [Luthor Castle]  
  
Lex hung up the phone and steepled his fingers in front of himself. With that last phone call for supplies, everything was in order for the night's party over at the Talon. He smirked. _Chloe will flip over this. _As much as he had enjoyed needling the reporter for the past week about surviving without her vices, he knew it was killing her to be cut off. He heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Lex, how's it going?" Steve wondered.  
  
"I just finished the last order for tonight. We're all set food and staff wise," the billionaire informed him while pouring a coffee for himself.   
  
"How are we security wise?" the agent asked.  
  
"I have my best staff on it," Lex replied. "Why?"  
  
"You know we need more," Steve retorted.  
  
"We can get the Sheriff," Lex noted half-seriously.  
  
"Fat lot of good that'll do," the agent groused. "How do we know some lunatic won't try something?"  
  
"Steve, this is a party. I don't think Smallville's exactly crawling with terrorists," Lex countered.  
  
"Dave's coming. You know as well as I do that some folks around here still bear a grudge," Steve argued.  
  
"True but those folks also know not to mess with him," Lex noted.  
  
"And if let's say, the Black Hand were to show up gunning for him or the Princess?"  
  
"What does he have to do with them?" Lex wondered, looking curiously at his guest.  
  
"Let's say he and I have a history with them," Steve admitted.  
  
"I doubt they'll want to crash a party like this, Steve," the billionaire argued with surprising overconfidence.  
  
"I hope you're right, Lex," Steve remarked. "This party's really important to him and Miri."  
  
"It'll be fine. Come on, let's get down there and check things out," Lex assured him, as they headed out.  
  
[Jasmine's Room]  
  
Even as Lex and Steve departed, Jasmine stood at her closet, trying to decide on an outfit to wear to Chloe's party. _Let's see…white blouse and blue slacks? Blue blouse and white slacks? Or should I wear a skirt? _While she knew she should wear a skirt, she tried of think of reasons not to do so. _I wish I didn't have to.  
_   
Then Cocoa chattered at her.  
  
"I know you think anything I wear is nice. Thanks, Cocoa," she expressed. "I just want to do my part for Chloe. She needs cheering up and I'm glad Lex and Lana are doing this for her."  
  
At that moment, the cell phone buzzed urgently.  
  
_What?_ She picked it up and saw the red light flashing on its side. _That means trouble._ Stepping into the closet, she answered, "This is White Dove. When the skies grow dark…."  
  
"Never flies will the lark. White Dove, this is Rajah. My apologies for contacting you like this but we have an emergency," Rajah noted.  
  
"And that is?" she wondered.  
  
"The Black Hand is marshaling its forces in Metropolis. Be careful. They may be trying again to kidnap you," he warned.  
  
_With Clark and Lana not to mention our friends nearby? They can try if they want._ "Thank you for the advance notice, Rajah. I will have effective countermeasures in place by tonight."  
  
"The Sultan worries about his citizens abroad, White Dove. Be careful. Rajah, out," he concluded.  
  
_Again, the Hand seeks to strike. What is it with them? _"Ah well. Cocoa, be good. I'm going to visit Chloe with Abdul."  
  
The monkey made a low noise and then went to sleep.   
  
Chapter 4 [Chloe's hospital room]  
  
Chloe finished dressing in a brown top and slightly darker slacks. After adjusting the sling on her left arm, she sighed. "I guess I should count myself lucky."   
  
"As should we all," Lana supposed, walking in with Clark. "Hey, Chloe, we thought you'd like some coffee."  
  
"Besides we wanted you in a good mood," he added humorously.  
  
"And this is a good start," Chloe agreed, taking a deep drink from the cup. Instantly, her deprived body perked up from the hot caffeinated boost. "Ah yes!"  
  
"When is your Dad coming by?" Lana wondered.  
  
"I got to wait until after he gets off work," the patient supposed. "At least, he brought me my laptop last night."  
  
"With no Internet access though? What can you do?" he wondered.  
  
The reporter snickered at him. Holding up a phone cord, she countered, "This is the great equalizer, Clark." Plugging it into the wall, she pirated the hospital's phone system to serve as her Internet dialup connection. "It isn't DSL but it works."  
  
"I should know better than to doubt you, Chloe," he mentioned.  
  
She grinned at him. "Yeah you should, Clark. By the way, what are you guys doing later? Maybe we can all meet for coffee or something?"  
  
The two super teens looked at each other before he replied, "I think my folks need me in the barn, Chloe. I'll give you a call on your cell when I'm through."  
  
"I'll be on shift if you want to stop by with your Dad," Lana invited. "He could use a chance to sit for a while."  
  
"That's Dad for you," Chloe assessed.  
  
"And I'll be there too. I have some reading to catch up on," Jasmine added, joining them. "You look as though you're set."  
  
"I am. Dad will be here in a couple of hours. Can you stay for a while, Jasmine?" the reporter wondered, giving her friend a hopeful glance.  
  
"Just remember you need to be back by 5:30 for your Dad's call, Jasmine," Lana reminded her.  
  
"Right," the Princess concurred, understanding her friend's hidden meaning. "I'll have Abdul drive me back in an hour or so."  
  
"That'll work," Clark agreed. "See you later."  
  
"Take care," Jasmine told them, as they left. _I hope everything's okay at the Talon.  
_   
Seeing her friend wince, Chloe asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just remembered something I needed for later. No big deal though," the Princess replied.  
  
Chloe arched her eyebrow. _Yeah right. Now she's doing it. I've got to find out what this big secret is!  
_   
  
Chapter 5  
  
[On Route 90, just beyond the Smallville town limits about 5:45 PM]  
  
Three dark black vans rolled through the Lowell County countryside, heading for Smallville. They had started from Metropolis only two and a half hours before and wasted no time in heading toward their target.  
  
Inside of the lead vehicle, Arighatto ran his blade across the sharpening stone repetitively. Before departing from the Hand's new headquarters in the city, he had briefed his subordinates on the plan. For the most part, they were to surround the theater, keeping their victims inside and everyone else out. The fifteen with him and Lionel would go in and assist in rounding up the teenagers and Lex in addition to dealing with Petersen or any other surprises that might pop up.  
  
"It's a good plan," Lionel advised.  
  
"I know but one takes nothing for granted," the samurai countered. "With these targets, we can't make a mistake."  
  
"We won't," the former businessman assured his partner. He focused on their targets, locking in on their fears and desires. "They're getting ready for a party."  
  
"You're certain?" Arighatto wondered.  
  
"Yes. They are indeed." Lionel grinned. "We'll give them a party they'll never forget!" He stood up. "I'll scout ahead. Meet you there?"  
  
"Good idea. See if that poor excuse for a sheriff is anywhere near there," Arighatto concurred.  
  
Lionel vanished into thin air, leaving the others behind.  
  
_Soon, Miranda, you'll be mine again…and so will your friends. This time, I'll have you all!  
_   
  
[The Talon—6:00 PM]  
  
Meanwhile Lana inspected the scene in the café. Clark, Byron and Pete worked together to get the streamers hung along the balcony. Meantime, she, Miranda and Jasmine covered the tables with white cloths. In the back, Sandra worked with Steve and Lex to get the food supplies in order.  
  
"That's it!" Clark declared, coming down off the ladder.  
  
"Looks majestic if I do say so myself," Byron remarked.  
  
"I'll second that, guy," Pete concurred. "And that coffee smells great, Lana."  
  
"Thanks but it'll have to wait until the Guest of Honor shows up," the former cheerleader noted.   
  
"Having other people at the well before the Deprived One would be bad news," Miranda cracked. "By the way, Lana, has Mr. Sullivan picked her up?"  
  
"He was just arriving at the hospital as we left," Jasmine replied. "Is there any word on your aunt and uncle?"  
  
Miranda nodded. "Mr. Luthor said they changed planes in Chicago. They should be landing in about 20 minutes." She bit her lip and wrung her hands. "I hope he likes it here."  
  
"He will," Lex reassured her, as he and Steve walked back into the serving area. "Sandra's finishing up a few odds and ends. Meantime, I can deal with Sullivan and her moods. Break out the coffee."  
  
"Oh all right," Lana relented. "Just remember it was your idea."  
  
Her business partner smirked. "Yeah, I'll do that." At that moment, his cell phone rang. "Lex Luthor."  
  
"Hi, Lex, this is Dave Dubois. April and I will be landing in about twenty minutes," Dave informed him.  
  
"Great! Look for a big white limo. The driver will be expecting you. Meantime, there's someone who wants to talk with you," the billionaire replied pleasantly. He handed the phone to Miranda. "Guess who?"  
  
"Uncle, where are you?" she asked.  
  
"We're still up in the air, Short Stuff," he chuckled. _Still as impatient as ever. Ah, Miri._ He gave his wife's hand a gentle squeeze before continuing, "We're starting our descent. Your aunt and I will be there before you know it."  
  
"O…okay. I just have a bad feeling and…" She winced, feeling a white hot pain between her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" her uncle panicked, beginning to feel the numbness creeping across his scalp.  
  
_Don't rile him, Miri._ "Just a headache. You know me, big baby and all that," she assured him.  
  
"If you say so. If you need anything before we get there, you call. Give us twenty minutes to land before you do though. Okay?" he offered. "Gotta go. See you really soon, Miri. Love you."  
  
Miranda's eyes watered and she smiled. _It's going to happen. It's really going to happen._ "I love you too. Bye," she concluded, hanging up and handing the phone back to Lex. "Thank you." Seeing everyone watching her, she apologized, "Sorry about the scene, guys."  
  
"We enjoyed it," Lana assured her, giving her a hug. "This is a double celebration tonight."  
  
"I don't want to take away from Chloe!" she protested.  
  
"She'll want the byline for the _Torch_ anyhow," Clark reassured her.   
  
"And there is the matter that we're standing here because of him," Lex added, walking across the room. "You all walk by this plaque everyday but never really look at it."  
  
"It's your plaque," Lana indicated.  
  
"There is another name on it, Lana," Martha indicated, as she and Jonathan walked in. "Take a closer look."  
  
As they did, Miri's eyes went wide. "Uncle Dave?"  
  
"You asked why he put his money into this place. Miranda, this is a place of dreams for everyone," Jonathan added. "For Lana and her parents, you and your friends, but for Lex and Dave, they paid a price for that."  
  
"Friendship is important to him, Miri," Steve indicated. "And the older folks in this room not to mention you, Clark and Lana are certainly that."  
  
_Jor-El and Mom said that much_, Lana mentioned to Clark.  
  
_Now we know why he's the way he is_, he replied to her.  
  
_No, my Son, you do not. The agent will explain in due time but now is not the time. Be aware. Danger is close_, Jor-El advised.  
  
"What?" Clark asked.  
  
Lana used her x-ray vision, sweeping the street in front of them. Sure enough, three vans stopped right in front of the café. She saw the ninja inside of them. "Guys! Get in the back! Now!"  
  
"What?" Lex asked.  
  
Steve drew his gun and concurred, "You heard her! MOVE IT! Abdul, go with them!"  
  
As the group headed for the back room, they were met by six armed ninja waiting for them.  
  
Miranda and Jasmine looked at each other and then at Clark and Lana. Somehow, these creeps knew about them.   
  
Jasmine whispered, "We can't let them expose themselves."  
  
"Right. On three?" Miri asked.  
  
"Three!" the Princess indicated, launching into the black robed mob.  
  
Miranda followed quickly, kicking and chopping her way into their attackers.  
  
Meantime, while some had surrounded the theater, the others stormed the entrance, finding Byron more than ready for them.  
  
"Stop!" Arighatto commanded, strutting into the area.   
  
Byron rushed him in a dark rage.  
  
"Byron, NO!" Miranda protested.  
  
Arighatto's blade slashed at his side, dropping him to the floor. "That will teach you. This is pointless. Surrender and I'll spare you."  
  
"Like you did my family?" Miranda spat.  
  
"You especially should learn to behave!" the samurai retorted. "No matter they're all dead."  
  
"You think so, don't you?" Steve countered, training his gun on the braggart.   
  
"Petersen, don't be a fool. You're outnumbered and outgunned! Drop it!"   
  
The agent shrugged. "I've been this way before. Remember the mall?" He pulled out his cell phone. "I only need this to end it."  
  
"A phone? Really, Petersen, are you call in the Marines with that? Or are you wired to a bomb?"  
  
"Maybe on both questions. I'd advise you to surrender now," Steve indicated, holding the phone up.   
  
As he did so, Clark and Lana realized the prophecy's meaning about Steve being the key. The next call would unleash the Protector.  
  
"No? Your funeral." Steve pressed three buttons and put it to his ear.  
  
Chapter 6  
[Smallville Airport]  
  
Even as the situation worsened at the Talon, Dave and April deplaned and walked into the terminal. The flight was smooth and uneventful although they were about ten minutes behind schedule.  
  
"It still looks so scenic," she declared, getting off of the plane and surveying the countryside.  
  
"It does," he agreed, taking in a deep whiff of the country air. "And it feels nice."  
  
She grinned at him. _It's so nice to see him feeling like this._ "Let's get our stuff. Lex's driver will be waiting for us."  
  
He nodded, as they approached baggage claim. Sure enough, their bags were already waiting for them. "It pays to be a friend of Lex's around here, I see."  
  
"As if you aren't enough of a celebrity yourself?" she inquired, recalling their last trip here.  
  
He shook his head, remembering the Langs' funeral and the fracas surrounding it. _Please let there be no trouble._ For some reason, his instincts told him that trouble waited for them. "I'd rather avoid any of that, Honey." He took their suitcases and led them out the front door.  
  
As promised, a white limo waited for them.   
  
Its driver, a large African American male in a dark suit, stepped forward. "Good evening. David and April Dubois, I presume?"   
  
"That's right," she replied. "Are you our driver?"  
  
"Yes, Ma 'am. Name's Henry Robertson and it's a pleasure. Get your bags?"  
  
"Thanks," Dave agreed, handing him the suitcases. As he did so, he winced, feeling the numbness creeping over his head.  
  
_Not now!_ She rubbed his shoulder. "Dave, are you okay?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Something's wrong. They're in trouble. _She's_ in trouble!"  
  
"Sir?" Henry wondered.  
  
She knew better than to doubt his instincts especially where this town and Miri were concerned. Still their luck was going normally—from bad to worse. "Stay calm. We don't want an episode."  
  
"Tell me about it," her husband replied, feeling the tug of war starting in his head. He shuddered and winced.  
  
Henry stared at Dave, wondering if the latter would be all right. "Ma 'am, is he okay?"  
  
"Just give him a minute," she stated. _We need to get him out of here._ "Let's get back to the mansion."  
  
The driver popped the trunk and deposited the luggage in there as quickly as he could. Then he opened the back door. "Right inside, Folks. I'll have you to the mansion in ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks," she expressed, helping her husband.  
  
At that moment, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?" Dave answered.  
  
"Dave, it's Steve. Tell Little Bro this—the dove and package are caught. The Old Score's waiting in Picture Place," Steve told him cryptically.  
  
"I…is tha' so?" the other rasped.  
  
"It is," Steve indicated. Seeing the samurai glaring at him, he smirked. "He's laughing at you both."  
  
"Tha' so? Ah'll g…get o..ver there," he retorted, cutting off the connection and handing the phone to his wife.  
  
"Who?" she asked.  
  
"Steve," he growled; his right eye closing. "Trouble. Arighatto's got 'em!"  
  
Her eyes went wide. "Not again! We can't lose her again!"  
  
He shook violently, snarling like an angry animal. Then his left eye snapped open.   
  
"Git 'er to Lexie's place!" he told the driver. "Git!"  
  
"Sir, what about you? You need a doctor!" the driver protested.  
  
"Trust him; take me there," she concurred. "I just need a second." She looked at the man in front of her, knowing that his Other had just emerged. "Keep her safe."  
  
"Ah'll whup 'im!" he hissed. "Git goin'!"  
  
She nodded, while getting into the limo and telling Henry, "Go!"  
  
The car sped off toward the mansion.  
  
Meantime, the Protector growled, "Pic'ure Place! Home!" In a black flash, he vanished.   
  
[Outside of the Talon]  
  
A minute later, he reappeared in the alley behind the Talon. Leering around him, he saw the Hand's best ninja surrounding the place. "Hey!" he bellowed.  
  
As one, the goons spun to see him standing there. Muttering things in Japanese, they attacked—only to bounce off of something invisible in between them and their target.  
  
The intruder chortled darkly at the masked men. He recalled these creeps from the mall on that day years earlier. With a blink of his eye, he fired a mental pulse, bowling over the opposition. But he wasn't done yet. Grabbing two of the ninja by their necks, he pinned them to the wall and made his hands glow. "This…gonna hurt!"  
  
The men screamed, feeling dark energy coursing through them. They writhed in his grip until they went limp.  
  
He threw them aside, not getting the desired satisfaction he sought. Still, he knew where he would find that. "Make 'im pay!" he muttered before screaming his rage to the sky around him. He lumbered to the back door and splintered that too.  
  
In front of him, a dozen more ninja waited. Each was a trained assassin with multiple black belts and a master of weapons. Each could kill a man within a single heartbeat.  
  
He could care less. Stepping into the room and allowing his hands to glow again, the intruder grinned widely. "Who's gits it first?"  
  
Chapter 7  
[Several Minutes Earlier—Inside of café]  
  
Steve disconnected the phone and put it back in his pocket. Even with the odds, he knew if he could hold out for a few more minutes that the tide would turn in his favor.  
  
Meantime, Arighatto stared at him incredulously. He held the superior numbers, had hostages and the advantage. He couldn't believe the agent's stupidity. _Any other person would have surrendered by now._ Still he knew Steve wasn't one to do so if he knew something. "And I suppose that was the cavalry?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. He should be here soon. My offer stands, Arighatto. Give up or else," Steve affirmed.  
  
Lex remarked, "I'd do as Steve says. Drop the weapons now or else face his wrath."  
  
At that moment, Lionel appeared in front of him. "Giving orders are we, Lex?"  
  
"Dad?" the billionaire gasped.  
  
The hooded figure replied, "You really didn't think you were rid of me that easily?" He stared into his son's eyes, probing. "Ah yes. There is that now, isn't there?"  
  
In front of them all, Lionel's old foreman appeared with a chain. Before anyone could react, he slashed at the billionaire, ripping shirt and shoulder open with his weapon.  
  
Lex collapsed to the floor, trying to pad the wound with the remainder of his shirt. "How?"  
  
"A byproduct of my accident," his father retorted. "As for your friends…." He stared right at Clark and Lana. "What shall I do with you?"  
  
"Stop playing and do it!" Arighatto commanded.  
  
"Very well," Lionel agreed. "I think something green's in order." He concentrated, making several large pieces of green kryptonite appear around them.   
  
"Clark," Lana gasped, trying not to panic.  
  
As her boyfriend started to help her out of there, Arighatto threatened, "You move and they die."  
  
Martha and Jonathan looked in disbelief. Somehow, the Hand had found out about them and linked them to their weakness.  
  
Under the rocks' exposure, the duo weakened before collapsing to the floor.  
  
"Clark!" Martha protested. "Lionel, stop this!"  
  
"And why would I do that?" the former businessman wondered. "The High Leader wants them, Miranda, Lex and the Princess."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you," Miranda disagreed.  
  
"Really? Waiting for your uncle? He's dead!" He ripped through her dreams, finding the scene from the kidnapping there. "Let's see that again!"  
  
"Stop!" Arighatto and Miranda yelled as it started.  
  
She fell back against the wall, writhing in pain as the figures appeared in front of her. One of them was a slender blonde. "No! Mama!"  
  
In front of everyone's eyes, two ninja constructs cut her mother down.  
  
As she saw this, Miranda felt a pounding in her forehead. "Ah!" Then something popped and she felt a rush of energy. "Cut…it…out!"   
  
Then they heard the Scream and heard the struggle happening off to the side.  
  
She cried at the sight, realizing the others were about to see her uncle's scary side. _They'll hate him now._ Even as he heard his coming, she realized who she was and what she had been missing all of these years.  
  
Even as she struggled with this vision, several objects—cups, silverware and plates—rose into the air and flung themselves at the ninja.  
  
"Damn it! Your vision caused her to remember!" Arighatto hissed.  
  
"So? She can't take all of us," the dream warper presumed.  
  
Rising to her feet, she retorted, "I don't…have to. That screaming's not from your nightmare. He's…here."  
  
On cue, the sounds of a scuffle came from the alley.  
  
"Fool. My ninja will kill him," her stepfather assumed.  
  
Then they heard the ninja scream as if they were in Hell.  
  
A loud crash echoed through the building as the back door splintered.  
  
"Told you," Steve declared knowingly. "Miri, can you?" He eyed Clark and Lana.  
  
"Right," she agreed, telekinetically flinging the glowing rocks far away from her friends before going behind the counter and grabbing her kitana. "How's your arm?"  
  
"You?" Arighatto realized, drawing his blade. "Curse you!"  
  
"Stay away from us!" Miranda advised.   
  
"You little freak!" the samurai insulted, rushing her.  
  
As he did, the remaining ninja from the storeroom flew into the area, crashing against tables, counter and anything in their flight.  
  
"Wh…where are ya?" a savage voice bellowed.   
  
The Protector was in the house and looking for mayhem.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Martha yelled, "We're in here, David!"  
  
The figure stomped into the room and glared at everyone through his open left eye. "Ah ain't 'im!"  
  
Arighatto frowned. "You're dead! I killed you!"  
  
The Protector growled at the sight of his old tormentor and the latter's remaining goons. Raising his hands, he made the ninja float into the air and smack up against the walls. "MIRI-MA!"  
  
"Right here," she announced, still standing over her friends and engaging her stepfather in their duel. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"Anythin' fer ya'll, Squirt," the Dark One retorted. "'Sides, Lie-onel, Ah told ya to keep 'way from 'em!"  
  
Lionel looked over his longtime nemesis. For much of the latter's life, both personas had made ruining his ventures a personal crusade. Standing where they all were only exacerbated his resentment. "As if you can stop me." He lowered the hood, unleashing his full power on the Dark One.  
  
The Protector grabbed his head, rocking from the assault. "ARRRGGGHHH!!!"  
  
"My revenge—isn't that how you put it?" Lionel taunted, pulling the image from his enemy's mind.  
  
Everyone felt an icy breeze rip through the space and flurries dropping from the ceiling. In front of them, several of the townspeople from a generation earlier appeared to deliver their punishment again. At the forefront, his father's image leered at him, holding a crowbar in his hand. "Thought you were rid of me, Boy?"  
  
The Dark One bellowed angrily but couldn't avoid the crowbar, as it hit him in the side. "Ya've done 'nough, Scum Ass!"   
  
"Stand up to him!" Martha yelled.  
  
"Right." The Protector climbed to his feet just in time to take a punch in the jaw. He glared at the construct in front of him. "Ya can take it? Goodie!"   
  
"Come on, _Freak_! You're always no good," the father-image taunted.  
  
The Protector reached for the plaque, feeling energy flowing into him, making him stronger. He grinned. "Time to clean up the mess!"   
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself!" His "father" swiped again with his weapon.  
  
This time though, the son caught the hand and twisted it behind his tormentor's back. "Ah've waited so long fer this!" He sent a flare of dark energy through the figure, making the other scream and vanish from the scene.  
  
"Impressive!" Lionel complimented in spite of himself.  
  
"Glad ya think so, _Lie-Boy_." This time, the Dark One threw a burst of dark fire, catching Lionel dead center.  
  
Lionel screamed as well. For several minutes, he writhed in pain. Then he hissed, "How did you…?"  
  
"Ya did this to us, 'member?" the Protector hissed, making his hands glow. "Ah'm finishin' this!"  
  
Lionel saw Jasmine and the others moving toward them. "We will meet again!" With that, he vanished from the scene.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" the Protector spat, waving his hand dismissively at the air where his opponent had been before turning toward the sound of clashing swords. "Hey,_ Ari-snotto_, Ah got a beef w' ya!"  
  
"Get in line!" Miri interjected, scoring a hit with her blade on his leg.   
  
"Stupid girl!" Arighatto hissed, swinging with his blade.  
  
She met his thrust with another of her own. "Get lost!" Focusing telekinetically, she "shoved" him across the room.  
  
The Protector smirked and threw a psychic pulse at the samurai.  
  
It passed through him. "You can't touch me, Beast!"  
  
"Beast? Tha' ain't nice!" the Protector growled. "'Sides Ah got me 'nother supr'se fer ya'll!" He concentrated, throwing more dark fire at his enemy.  
  
Arighatto hissed, reeling from this attack in spite of his intangible state. _How can this be? I beat him easily the last time._  
  
"You're beaten, Scum!" Miranda declared, stepping to her uncle's side. Glaring at her kidnapper, she added, "Once again, I have claimed the right of my friends' lives from you. Leave or my uncle will finish you!"  
  
"'Mon, Twit! Gimme 'nother shot!" the Protector challenged.  
  
Arighatto winced both from pain and indignity. "As Lionel said before, another time. We will meet again, Miranda! And as for you, Demented One, I'll take special pleasure in killing you!" he warned before phasing through the wall toward the outside and disappearing into the gathering twilight.  
  
"Git lost!" The Protector growled in disgust. Turning to his niece, he asked, "Ya'll 'kay?"  
  
"Yeah, you know me. Tough as nails," Miranda assured him and reiterated, "Thanks for coming."   
  
"Ah know. We missed ya." The Protector told her, looking her in the eye.  
  
She nodded and smiled warmly. "I know."  
  
"Miranda?" Clark asked weakly, getting up and helping Lana to her feet. "What's going on?"  
  
"They're gone," the sensei assured them. "Are you both okay?"  
  
"Now that those rocks are gone," Lana noted, rubbing her forehead.   
  
"Goodie fer ya'll," the Protector retorted.   
  
"Where's April?" Steve asked while helping Byron and Lex to some seats.  
  
"She's at Lexie's place," the Dark One retorted. "Tha's where she said."  
  
"Good," the billionaire mentioned, holding a gauze pad against his shoulder wound. "You love making an entrance, don't you?"  
  
"This ain't no game, Lexie!" the Protector spat at him.   
  
"I'll say," Lana indicated, seeing the red spot growing on his shirt. "You got hit pretty hard."  
  
"Ah'll live," the Dark One argued.  
  
"Take a seat," Martha told him. After he had done so and picked up the side of his shirt, letting them see the wound. "We'd better get you looked at too."  
  
"Wha'ever. Jus' keep it qu'et," the Protector relented. "Crap."  
  
From where she patted the wound, Martha asked, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Nah. Jus' that Little Woman's gonna be pissed," he remarked knowing what April would say.  
  
"We're all alive at least," Clark assessed.  
  
At that moment, April, Chloe and Gabe rushed into the café. Taking in the damage, they gaped in awe.   
  
"Are you okay?" April asked. Seeing his expression, she didn't use his name.  
  
"Ah'll live," he groused. "Can we git? Ah don' wanna deal with cops!" He stood up slowly.  
  
"That would be a great idea," Clark concurred.  
  
"What do we say to Sheriff Adams?" Jasmine wondered.  
  
"We kicked tail, Jasmine. Girl power," Miranda bragged. Seeing her uncle's dirty look, she commented dryly, "You really want me to tell her about you?"  
  
"What's the big deal?" Chloe demanded.  
  
The Dark One snarled.   
  
"I'll handle her," Steve asserted, mindful that his friend still lingered on the edge. Hearing the sirens approaching, he added, "Get out of here."  
  
"'Mon," the Protector urged. "Lessgo!" He put a hand on each of the super teens' right shoulders. "Higher orders." With that, he vanished, taking them with him.  
  
Seconds later, Sheriff Adams barged into the area with her deputies. "What's goin' on here, Folks?"  
  
"Good evening, Sheriff," Steve replied, putting on his best front. "We were planning a party for Chloe and the Black Hand crashed it."  
  
"You all did this?" the sheriff wondered, looking at the still unconscious ninja. "Where are Miss Lang and Mr. Kent?"  
  
"They're at the farm, taking care of the chores," Jonathan lied with a straight face.  
  
Chloe almost said something but a quick look from Miranda cut that off.  
  
"And what about your stepdaddy, Miss Arighatto?" the sheriff asked.  
  
April stared pointedly at her after that remark.  
  
"You have something to say, Ma 'am?"   
  
"With all due respect, don't you dare call that man that," April remarked tersely. "Randy Dubois was her father."   
  
"And you are?" The Sheriff inquired, squinting at her.  
  
"I'm April Dubois, Miranda's aunt. I'm married to her uncle," April explained. "He's under the weather so I wanted to make sure Miri's okay."  
  
"Uh huh," Sheriff Adams retorted, scribbling notes on her pad. "So about Arighatto: did he show up?"  
  
"He did and disappeared," Miranda indicated, setting down coffees for everyone.   
  
Steve talked on his cell phone for a minute before shutting it off. "The Bureau's sending three wagons to round these jokers up. Meantime, I would appreciate a hand keeping them under control."  
  
"I'm surprised you're trusting me with that, Petersen," the sheriff retorted sarcastically.   
  
"Whatever it takes, Sheriff," Steve replied nonchalantly, not giving an inch to her. "As long as our playmates are off the streets, I don't care."  
  
Not for the first time, she fumed at his attitude. But she knew that she wasn't going to win this one either. "Fine. We'll wait. Folks, you can take off."  
  
"I have everything under control, Lex. You and Byron best get looked at. Princess, you and Miranda might want to go too," Steve told them.  
  
"All right," the billionaire agreed.  
  
"We'll drive you there," Chloe told him. "Come on, Luthor, let's go."  
  
"Gee, Sullivan, your bedside manner's showing," Lex countered.  
  
"Off night. Let's go," the reporter fired back, leading him out. As the trio left, she stared at the agent and April's aunt, not believing how they could lie so easily.   
  
_Nothing's ever easy. _Steve took a drink from his coffee cup, as they moved to secure the prisoners.  
  
Chapter 9 [Kent Farm]  
  
Clark and Lana sat on the couch, huddled against each other. Each time that the Black Hand struck, they seemed to get closer to winning. That particular raid proved a particularly close call, especially with the kryptonite attack.  
  
"I knew those guys weren't going to give up," he told her.   
  
"So what do we do? Move away from Smallville? Clark, this is our home!" she asserted. "Besides, it's not like we're of age anyhow." Still she felt the same twinges of fear that he did. _They're gaining more information on us. Who knows what will happen the next time especially with Lionel Luthor's new abilities?_  
  
He got up and paced about the area, ending up by the window. "I know that and I don't want to be without you. I don't want you in danger."  
  
She shook her head, getting up to join him there. "I'm here because I want to be with you, Clark. Jor-El changed me for that reason. This is a particularly tough challenge but we'll get through it."  
  
"Listen to her, Clark," Dave noted from where he was sitting in the corner. Right after returning to the farm, he had reasserted control over himself. "I'm glad you're both okay too."  
  
"You too, Dr. Dubois," Lana replied. She studied him, trying to understand how he could be so much calmer at that point than earlier. "You really don't remember anything?"  
  
"After Steve's call, not a thing. That's not unusual for me," Dave noted. "Still, I'm glad that my alter ego was able to step in."  
  
"You think so?" Another voice challenged.  
  
The trio found Lionel standing there watching them.  
  
"Back off, Uncle Lie-onel," Dave declared, firing a blast and bowling their enemy over. "The next one will hurt more."  
  
"It never fails," the ex-businessman complained. "You always show up at the worst time."  
  
"Watching you squirm is one of life's little pleasures. Now get lost before I go dark again," Dave retorted. "And tell Arighatto that he better stay away too."  
  
Still hurting from the Dark One's attack earlier, Lionel had no wish to test the man in front of him. _But there will be another opportunity._ With that, he vanished.  
  
"See what I mean?" Clark complained.  
  
"And you have help, all right?" Dave informed him.   
  
"What happens when you go back East?" Lana asked.  
  
At that moment, a dark figure with red eyes appeared next to his counterpart. "Tha's what Ah'm here fer. Work on yer stuff, kay? Ah'll deal w' Lie-Boy. 'Sides, Ah need to check on Miri-Ma, right?"  
  
"Don't forget about me," Dave interjected.  
  
"Ah won't," the Protector promised, fading away.  
  
For a few minutes, everyone sat quiet, contemplating what they had just seen. While Clark and Lana knew they had backup with their friends surrounding them, having this man and his dark side watching over them felt unnerving. Was he trustworthy? Would he turn on them?  
  
Within their heads, they heard Jor-El assure them, _No, he will stay the course.  
  
I aim to please._  
  
The super teens looked at the man standing in front of them.   
  
_Yeah, I'm a telepath too just like Miri. He smiled at them. Your thoughts though are your own. I just wanted you to know that, all right? Thank you, whoever you are, for trusting us with them.  
  
My name is Jor-El, David Dubois. You have certainly proven yourself although you don't remember doing so. It is I who should thank you and your Other for protecting these two tonight.  
  
All in a day's work, I guess. Thank my niece too. _Dave cracked a smile. _And thank you all for watching over her. I appreciate it.  
  
Not a problem. She's a great friend_, the teens chorused.  
  
Seeing the lights pulling into the driveway, Dave noted, "Hope that's everyone. I'm going to talk with Miri and my wife. Thanks, Kids." With that, he headed down the stairs, leaving them.  
  
"He's seems really nice like this," she observed. "It's too bad he's torn like that."  
  
"The Other got us out of trouble tonight, Lana," he pointed out. "Maybe we can help him as much as he helps us."  
  
"Give him some stability? Your Mom seems to have a handle on the situation. That's weird how the Protector trusted her," she noted.  
  
"Mom can work wonders. Anyhow, let's sit up here and enjoy the view, all right?" he agreed.  
  
She cuddled up against him, kissing his cheek in the process. "Sure thing. I could stay here all night."  
  
"Good because I can too," she shot back good-naturedly, smiling warmly as she did so.  
  
[House]  
  
Dave stepped inside to find Martha, Jonathan, April, Jasmine and Miranda watching him closely. He sighed, "I guess I really blew it, didn't I?"   
  
"What?" Miri asked. "Uncle Dave, you saved the day! Come on!" She walked over to him and embraced him. "I'm so glad to have you and Auntie back!"  
  
"At least it's over for a while," Jonathan presumed.  
  
"You still need to be careful," Dave pointed out. "I just had a stare down with Lionel up in the Loft. This isn't going away."  
  
Martha and Jonathan stared at him, wondering how they would ever get their security back.  
  
"What can we do then?" Jasmine inquired. "If that man can spy on us through our thoughts and make our nightmares appear, what then?"  
  
"Discipline yourselves mentally," Dave told them. "Make it harder for him to draw on your thoughts."  
  
"What happened with you tonight?" the Princess asked. "And who was that man with the crowbar?"  
  
"Man?" Dave wondered.  
  
"Lionel used your father's image on the Protector tonight, Dave," the farmer recounted. "It made him hesitate for a minute. That's how he hit you. I still can't believe you're like that."  
  
"Like what? Mr. Kent, he's okay!" Miranda retorted, jumping to his defense.  
  
"Miri, give him a break, all right? He's got a point. I've been like this since the Talon standoff, Jonathan. But either way, you're safe if we have something to say about it."  
  
Jasmine took a deep breath, considering what he had just said. _He's schizophrenic but this is like nothing I've read about. Amazing. I'll need Rajah to look in on this._ "It's good to know that. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Princess," Dave replied. Seeing a tea cup settle in front of him, he looked at his niece who grinned back at him.  
  
"And thanks to you, I know that I'm special too," she told him, kissing him on the cheek. "This is great!"  
  
"You're always special to us, Miri," her aunt declared, as she and her husband joined her in a group embrace much to the delight of their friends watching the whole thing.  
  
"Absolutely," the Princess concurred, rubbing her friend's shoulder.  
  
Conclusion  
[_Torch_ office, Smallville High]  
  
Chloe sat back down behind the computer, feeling the comfort in the old chair and the plastic keys beneath her fingertips. As with her return to the world of caffeinated nirvana on the previous evening, the news infusion was just what she needed. "Ah yes!"  
  
"Getting high, Sullivan?" Lex baited from the doorway.  
  
"Slow day, Lex?" she retorted, giving him a smile. Seeing a coffee cup in each of his hands, she added slyly, "Dad always says to beware of geeks bearing gifts."  
  
_She's back._ "I think the term is 'Greeks'." He sauntered into the room and set a cup beside her. "Besides, you wanted the interview, right?"  
  
She let her eyes sparkle at him. "Interview or verbal judo?"  
  
"Maybe both," he indicated, taking a seat beside her. "You asked me to meet you here, remember?"  
  
"I did," she concurred, savoring the hot caffeinated bliss for a minute before sighing. "What happened at the Talon last night? Dad and I ran into Mrs. Dubois and then the café was like a war zone last night."  
  
"That's about the size of it," he concurred. "Actually, my father's latest masterpiece."  
  
"Lex, the man's dead. You buried him last week, remember?" she indicated.  
  
He shook his head and shrugged. "My father staged his death. Yes, he fell and well…was exposed to the meteor manure. But he survived and mutated into something far worse. I'm grateful that the Duboises showed up last night. Dave saved us."  
  
"Your friend has quite the attitude. Why did you guys lie about him with Sheriff Adams? I mean even Agent Petersen said one with a straight face. That was amazing," the reporter declared.  
  
"Dave's had a hard life, Chloe. Our fathers made it that way on him. What made it harder for him was facing Dad and Arighatto in the Talon," Lex explained. "We saved the old place, Chloe, but he paid for it. Dad made him see that again last night. Thank God he stood up to his inner demons. Otherwise, we'd be short several friends this morning."  
  
"And it's true? He's really Miranda's uncle?" she inquired, seeking a deeper connection.  
  
"Yes. That at least salvaged the night to see them together. Strange though, he seems really close to Clark and Lana. I wonder how that could be?" he indicated.  
  
She quirked an eyebrow. "Another mystery surrounding those two. What a shock that is. Lex, why don't they tell us what's going on?"  
  
"I keep asking myself the same thing," the billionaire agreed. "I hope they'll trust us one day."  
  
_Yeah me too. _She shook her head, hoping one day to discover the secret shared by her housemate and the latter's boyfriend.  
  
[Talon—That afternoon]  
  
Dave and April walked into the café and surveyed the scene. While Miranda, Clark and Lana had worked all morning to straighten tables and chairs not to mention clean up debris, signs from the previous night's affair still remained.  
  
He shook his head. "It shouldn't have happened."  
  
April disagreed, "Dave, both of you did what you had to. Don't get down on yourself, all right?" She looked him in the eye. "Because you intervened, our friends are all right and we have Miri back in our lives." She kissed him.   
  
"But I'm dangerous," he doubted.  
  
"Yeah, you are but leave it to us to decide about being with you," she told him. "Dave, I've seen your darkness and I know what haunts you. Last night just made the pieces come together for me. Meantime, I saw something else last night."  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"The Other cares for these people and they care for both of you," she noted earnestly. "You made a difference here, Dave. Give yourself a break."  
  
"Listen to her, Dr. Dubois," Lana indicated, walking over. "Thanks for the saves last night."  
  
"No problem. You kids don't deserve to have scum like Lionel or Arighatto ruining your lives. By the way, the place is looking up a bit."  
  
Lana winced. "Yeah but we still have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Actually, we came by to offer a hand if we could," April offered.  
  
"That would be great but it's not necessary," the former cheerleader declined.  
  
"No buts. Is Miri around?" Dave asserted.  
  
"Right here, Uncle Dave," his niece replied, sticking her head out the door. Still, she seemed sullen.  
  
"What is it, Sunshine?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing," Miranda replied, giving Lana a sad look.  
  
"Miri-Ma, this is me you're talking to," her uncle reminded her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Her eyes watered. "Promise that you won't get mad?"  
  
"What could do that?" April wondered. "Sweetie, it's okay."  
  
"I'm glad you're alive and want me around. But I…well…have a life here. I don't want to leave my friends. But I want to be with both of you too," Miranda explained, feeling the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Listen to me; I want my cake and to eat it too."  
  
"How old are you again, Miri?" Dave pointed out.  
  
"Twenty," she replied.  
  
"That makes you an adult," her aunt indicated. "We're glad you're happy here. You have a good home, great friends and a support system. That's why we decided to invest here: for both you and your uncle—past, present and future." She gazed at her husband before continuing on. "Live your life, Miri."  
  
"Your Mom and Dad would have wanted that for you. Just one thing," Dave added.  
  
"And that is?" his niece queried.  
  
"Don't forget about us, okay? Besides I'll be around more than you think," he assured her. "Remember that, Miri."  
  
She smiled, realizing that she could have the best of both worlds. After looking back at her friends, she squeezed the older couple in a tight hug. "Thank you!"  
  
And for the first time in a while, Dave felt his conscience lighten just a bit—if only for the moment. _Randy and Terri, you should be proud. Thank you, God, for bringing her back to us._  
  
Off to the side, Clark and Lana watched the scene develop in front of them with relief and joy. After they had talked to Miranda earlier that morning, they were all sure that her aunt and uncle would want her to go with them. However, things had worked out for the best.  
  
"This is great," she assessed, wiping her eyes.  
  
He grinned at her. "It's great. She's wanted this for so long."  
  
"And to think, our parents and friends brought them together," she remarked, rubbing up against him.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, looking into her eyes. "Kind of reminds me of what really matters." He let his eyes sparkle into hers.  
  
"Right," she whispered, giving into the energy flowing between them and kissing him.  
  
[Meadow in back of Kent Farm]  
  
As the different scenes went on in town, the activities on the Kent Farm seemed to run normally. Martha worked on the stalls, keeping the animals there clean and fed. Jonathan repaired the fence along the back pasture, enjoying the cool breeze from the northwest and the birds' singing.  
  
Meanwhile at the edge of the woods, two girls walked into view. They were no more than ten and eight respectively. Each had long brown hair and dark eyes although the older one was a head shorter than her companion.  
  
"This is the place, right?" the shorter one wondered.  
  
"Mama said it was," the younger girl affirmed, smiling at the thought. "Hopefully Papa's still here." Seeing her companion sulk, she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You know what he and my mother did to me before! Why should I want to see him?" the older one declared; her eyes watering. "They hurt me!"  
  
"And you've heard how sorry he is, right? He loves us. That bad man scared them," the younger assured her while giving her a hug.   
  
The elder stared at her counterpart, not really believing her. However, they were sent for a reason. "All right. I'll go."  
  
"Thanks. Let's see if we can find him," the younger declared, taking the other's hand and walking toward the barn.  
  
Very soon thereafter, they would have an effect on things. A big effect indeed.  
  
THE END (for now) 


End file.
